


Before They Quest

by DevBasaa



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Durincest, Incest, M/M, frottage between brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevBasaa/pseuds/DevBasaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before they leave Bag-End, Kili thinks and Fili worries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before They Quest

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the_green_key for the beta! =)

One by one, the dwarves found a chair or a spot on the floor to sleep. The songs had died, the ale barrel had long gone dry and the only fire left in the hearth were a few glowing embers that barely lit the room. The hobbit had disappeared hours ago and Kili wondered if he’d ever see him again once they set off on their quest at dawn.

Hearing a soft sigh, Kili looked over and watched as Thorin too nestled himself against the far wall, tipped his head back and closed his eyes. That put all of their lot asleep save for himself, and his brother.

At first, Kili thought his brother had fallen asleep with his eyes open. For so long he stared at the fading fire, not moving, barely blinking. But smoke still swirled around Fili’s head as he lightly puffed on his pipe and before long, he turned, caught Kil’s gaze and smiled.

Kili returned his smile.

All it took was a nod, Fili’s small tip of his head towards the next room over and Kili was following his brother, as silent as his heavy boots could take him. None of their company seemed to notice.

Fili led them through the small maze of rooms deep into the hobbit hole until a decent distance had separated them from everyone else. In the corner of yet another room filled with soft furniture, tables and chairs, Fili sat on a padded bench and stretched out his arm. Kili sat next to him and curled into his embrace.

They often sat this way, not needing words, able to simply be comforted by each other’s presence and touch. It’d always been this way between them. As very young, innocent lads, they lay together and slept together and kept a deep friendship between them. As they grew and their needs changed, they found all they still needed was each other, no one else. It wasn’t usually that way between dwarves (though not unheard of), but the change had felt perfectly natural to them. Their mother said very little on the matter beyond commenting that there’d be no further heir to the Durin line between them and their uncle and his solitary ways. But beyond being told that they should keep private what is private, no one ever seemed to be too bothered by the very closely bonded brothers.

When the call came to take back Erebor, Fili and Kili didn’t hesitate to answer. It was their heritage, their lineage at stake. It also meant the adventure they’d trained their whole lives to experience. Thorin had only warned that this would be a difficult task ahead of them and they’d better keep their wits about them. Kili also overheard Thorin’s stern instruction to Fili to look closely after his brother.

As if he’d do anything less, Kili had thought. Fili had always done so. Kili never knew a time without Fili there, watching over him, taking care of him. And Fili always said that any memory he had before Kili arrived wasn’t worth remembering.

“We’re luckier than the rest.”

Fili’s soft voice startled Kili from his thoughts. He glanced up at his brother.

“We are?”

“They all leave their families and interests behind. I have you, I have Thorin, I have everything I need with me on this quest. We’re lucky.”

Kili nodded. “I suppose we are.”

They were quiet again for a time. Kili felt himself start to drift, sleep lingering at the edge of his awareness. Fili’s body was warm and firm, but soft too and comfortable. He didn’t always fall asleep this way, but he never minded when he did. Then Fili spoke again.

“Promise me you’ll be careful.”

Kili frowned as he looked back up at his brother. “Are you trying to imply something?”

“Because, you see, I lied, I’m not really that lucky.”

Kili felt his stomach start to sink. He didn’t like the look in his brother’s eyes. “And how’s that?”

“Because I take with me on a dangerous quest the most important and precious thing I know.” Fili’s sigh sounded tight and shaky. “If something were to happen to you…”

Kili sat up. “Don’t be defeatist.”

“I’ll die before I let—“

“Stop.” Kili covered Fili’s mouth with his own to make the awful spill of words come to a halt. Fili must have needed the kiss. It quickly became intense and Kili felt as if he were being devoured. Soon his back was pressed against the bench and Fili’s familiar weight lay over him.

As often as they took their time and let touches and kisses linger, they could be frantic and desperate and needful—as it was now. Kili’s felt Fili’s anxiety with every swipe of his tongue and shift of his hips. Kili gasped as Fili ground against him. With what little sense he had left, Kili pulled at his own clothes, then his brother’s, shifting their leggings down to their thighs and giving them the most intimate touch they desired. Skin on skin, Fili thrust against Kili, friction building quickly, taking Kili’s breath away.

Fili was muttering something, like a chant, and it took a moment before Kili realized he was chanting Kili’s name, over and over, nearly in time with his thrusts. It made Kili’s head spin, hearing his name spoken like that. Kili pressed his body against his brother’s, arching and moaning and trying to be quiet, but he knew he was failing. Thank Mahal they’d put several rooms between themselves and the rest of the dwarves.

Fili groaned, coming first, and thrust hard against Kili. He kept up his motion, though, and quickly took Kili over the edge. Kili knew he must have been loud then because Fili clamped his hand over his mouth, which only meant that Kili could cry out louder as the pleasure coursed through him, muffled behind Fili’s fingers. Oh fire, it felt amazing, every time.

For the next several moments, they lay panting, holding each other. It wasn’t much longer that Kili realized how uncomfortable the little bench was, especially with a heavy weight over him.

Kili muttered, “Move,” and his brother obeyed. 

They settled on the floor, made half an effort to fix their clothing before Kili felt himself finally falling asleep. He thought he heard Fili snore before it all went blank.

And yet it was as if Kili had closed his eyes only to immediately open them again when he heard a loud cough, then, “Lads.”

Thorin stood across the room. He gave a nod, one brow raised. “You two. Pull yourselves together. It’s time to leave.”

Kili scrambled, yanking on his leggings and jerkin. It wasn’t as if Thorin didn’t know about the nature of his relationship with his brother, but as his mother had always warned: Keep private what is private. But Fili stilled him with a touch to his shoulder.

“It’s all right. Just get dressed.”

Kili nodded, then realized that Fili was already dressed. He finished strapping on his belt before he stood. Kili frowned; Fili must have let him sleep a little longer—always looking after him. Sitting up, Killi absently pulled right his clothes and watched Fili approach their uncle. Thorin darted a glance up the hall, then tipped his head towards Fili. Though they talked softly, Kili didn’t miss a word.

“Are you going to be able to do this? With him along?”

Fili smiled. “I wouldn’t be able to do it without him here.”

Thorin tilted his head and stared back at Fili a moment before he capped him on the shoulder, then cupped him at the neck. Thorin’s stern expression softened.

“I know.”

Kili watched Thorin march away as he stood, finishing his clothing, pulling tight a strap. Fili turned towards him. 

“Are you ready?”

Kili grinned. “I’ve always been ready.”

With a soft laugh, Fili waved his brother forward. “Let’s go, then, it’s time.”

 

End


End file.
